The present invention relates generally to user interfaces, and more particularly to customized drop-down menus for use in user interface displays.
It is often desirable to import information from one database system into another system. For example, it may be desirable to import contact records or events from a source such as Microsoft Outlook® into a different target database system, such as into one or more objects of a multi-tenant database system. Once imported, or synchronized in the target database, it is generally desirable to associate contact records or events with, or assign the contact records or events to, objects in the target database system. However, current methods are cumbersome and tend not to be user-friendly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide tools to assist a user with integrating information from a database source into a target database system.